The present invention relates to communication devices and, more particularly, to a call operation method for a wireless voice communication device that utilizes a selectively connectable voice interface, such as a removable headset.
Headsets add convenience and utility to wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, cordless phones, and cellular modem cards for portable computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs). A headset provides a voice interface that permits “hands free” voice input to and output by the wireless device allowing the user to engage in a manual task while engaged in voice communication. For example, with a headset a service technician can troubleshoot or repair a machine while receiving technical support over the telephone. Hands free operation may also be required for cellular phones used in motor vehicles as a result of proposed legislation prompted by an apparent concurrence of traffic accidents and cellular phone use. In some cases, the user must rely entirely on a headset for voice communication because a built-in speaker or microphone is not included in the wireless communication device.
Both wired and wireless headsets are available for wireless communication devices. Wireless headsets are relatively expensive and require their own powered radio transceiver making a wire a common interface between the headset and the communication device. However, a wired headset is not easily stored and can become tangled or interfere with the portability of the communication device. Therefore, wired headsets are typically disconnected from the communication device when not in use. This is particularly so with devices such as modem cards for portable computers and PDAs where voice communication characteristically constitutes only a minor part of the usage of the computer or PDA. When a telephone call is received, the user typically must locate the headset, connect it to the communication device, and respond to the incoming call at a user interface. These actions must be completed in a short period of time or the caller may hang up resulting in a missed call. On the other hand, an answering system may intervene, requiring the user to contact the answering system to identify the caller and place a return call. The time required to prepare the communication device to receive a call is particularly critical when the communication device does not include a built-in speaker or microphone. If the user cannot perform the tasks necessary to prepare the communication device to receive or initiate calls in a timely fashion, user frustration with the communication device is the likely result.
What is desired therefore, is a simpler and more convenient method of using a communication device equipped with a selectively connectable headset.